robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Model Citizen
Model Citizen is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Plot Robot is declared the new standard of beauty by a famous fashionista. This newfound fame increases Robot's self-esteem as well as his ego, which causes a rift between him and his friends. Characters *Robot *Monster *Bea Holder *Ogo *J.D. *Spitfire *Perry *Nessie *Punch Morley *Moby *Crikey Trivia *We see Perry frown for the very first time in this episode. *This marks the first time we see J.D. and Perry interact with each other. *This is the third time we see Robot wear his eye-lense shades; the first time was in Nobody Panic!, and were recently used again in Speeding Ticket. *This episode reveals that despite Perry having a somewhat dislike for Robot, he does consider Robot a friend in some ways, and vice versa. *Robot's voice seems to sound much deeper in some parts of this episode. *It is revealed that J.D. has a degree in Chemical Engineering. *Bea Holder actually made her first cameo appearance in Doctor? No!. This episode marks her first major appearance. *The scene where Robot enters in the Makin' Bacon, Ogo shoves everyone in the way while saying "Back off, Johnny's come lately", which is a reference to the to the movie of the same name. *This marks the second time Ogo is seen in the Makin' Bacon. The first time was in Nobody Panic. Quotes (At the Makin' Bacon, after Monster tells the news of Robot's sudden fame) Spitfire: (laughs) Robot is the new standard beauty? Ogo: (suddenly hops from behind counter) I always thought so! (Spitfire and Monster stare at him awkwardly) Monster: Anyway...(pops bacon into his mouth) I'm happy for him! Robot's always been self-concious about his looks. I think this will really boost his confidence. Robot: Behold me in all my glory! (basks in the attention he receives) Spitfire: Well, it's working, alright. Punch Morley: (seeing Perry's smile) Now there's a happy fella! Perry: Put a sock in it! (after Perry's smile is noticed) Woman: (to her baby) You see? There's always something to smile about! Perry: Blow it out your ear, lady! Baby: (cries) (after Perry successfully gains his '''frown' thanks to J.D.'s spray)'' Perry: I can mope! I can scowl! This is the BEST day of my life! J.D.: Now the effects are temporary, so we're going to have to keep spraying you. Perry: Thank you, J.D.! I'd smile at you, but I'm so SICK of smiling! Gallery Model1.PNG Model2.PNG Model3.PNG Model4.PNG Model11.PNG Model5.PNG Model6.PNG Model7.PNG Model8.PNG Model9.PNG Model10.PNG Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.02.17 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.02.59 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.06.17 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.06.27 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.06.45 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.07.02 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.07.13 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.05.13 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.05.00 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.05.28 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.05.45 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.05.57 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.03.45 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.04.07 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.04.23 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-03 at 11.04.43 AM.png Perry 12.png Perry 11.png Perry 10.png Perry 9.png Perry 8.png Perry 7.png Perry 6.png Perry 4.png Perry 5.png Perry 2.png Perry 3.png Perry 1.png Perry frown.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster